Time Traveling
Time Traveling is a special ability which is very hard to accomplish. Shelby Marcus & Cyd Ripley were hit by a machine that can replicate time travel. They were hit because they were touching each other causing this charge that can make them time travel. This power is very special. Barry is obsessed with trying to crack the secret to time travel and use it for himself. It was created in 2015 by Barry Eisenberg. Description In order to time travel the user has to hold his/her hands (In the case of being more than one all of them have make physical contact) a think on the determinated moment that wants to travell to. In the case of being more than one person, either all of them have to agree or only one of them has to think of where they want to travel. If one resists, they won't time travel, which is called jump-jamming. When they time travel, they enter their respectives bodies of that time, but their past/future looks are only view-able to everyone else unless they look into a camera and a mirror. Even if they mentally time travel, users can still take any physical object from one time to another, but it seems they cannot do this with other living beings. Once the users travels to the determined moment in time they will be able to interact with that time environment. But in doing so they will change the temporal timeline, sometimes causing a Butterfly effect like in the case of the episode The Butterscotch Effect. Only the users will remember the events of both timelines. The user can also travel to a time before they are born, leaving behind tachyon particles. To do this, they have to think of the location as well. However this has consequences, as, in the case of being more than one user , if they split up they will become part of the period, and forget each other and themselves. The only way to overcome and escape is strong willpower and for them to continuously remember each other. Another risk is that there is a limit to how many times they can jump while remaining outside their lifetimes, because their power will diminish and they will get stuck in that time. Users * Shelby Marcus - In conjunction with Cyd. * Cyd Ripley - In conjunction with Shelby * Barry Eisenberg - In conjunction with Cyd, Naldo and Shelby * Naldo Montoya - In conjunction with Shelby, Cyd, and Barry * Janet Smythe - Temporarily * Daisy - Using the time rift * Sebastian - Using the time rift. Timeline Time Travel Laser Trivia *This is Barry's top invention. *If they time travel to outside their lifetimes, *If Cyd and Shelby are also in contact with an object fresh from a specific era, they will end up in the era and location it originated in. * For Cyd and Shelby to time travel, they have to agree, or only one of them has to think about the time. If Cyd and Shelby want to go to to different places they time travel to a new reality where the other one doesn't exist. You May Also Want to Check Out * Wall Passing * Possession * Teleportation Category:Abilities Category:Powers Category:Time